Burn (Usher song)
"Burn" is a song by American R&B singer Usher, which he wrote with American songwriters Jermaine Dupri, Bryan-Michael Cox. The song was produced by Dupri and Cox for Usher's fourth studio album, Confessions (2004). "Burn" is about breakup in a relationship, and the public referred to it as an allusion to Usher's personal struggles. Lyrics Intro Girl, understand why See it's burning me to hold onto this I know this is something I gotta do But that don't mean I want to What I'm trying to say is that I-love-you I just I feel like this is coming to an end And its better for me to let it go now than hold on and hurt you I gotta let it burn 1 It's gonna burn for me to say this But it's coming from my heart It's been a long time coming But we done been fell apart Really wanna work this out But I don't think you're gonna change ya I do but you don't Think it's best we go our separate ways Tell me why I should stay in this relationship When I'm hurting baby, I ain't happy baby Plus theres so many other things I gotta deal with I think that you should let it burn Chorus When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to But you know gotta let it go cause the party ain't jumpin' like it used to Even though this might bruise you Let it burn Let it burn Gotta let it burn Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you Hate the thought of her being with someone else But you know that it's over You know that it was through Let it burn Let it burn Gotta let it burn 2 Sendin' pages I ain't supposed to Got somebody here but I want you Cause the feeling ain't the same find myself Callin' her your name Ladies tell me do you understand? Now all my fellas do you feel my pain? It's the way I feel I know I made a mistake Now it's too late I know she ain't coming back What I gotta do now To get my shorty back Oh oh oh oh Man I don't know what I'm gonna do Without my boo You've been gone for too long It's been fifty-eleven days, um-teen hours I'mma be burnin' till you return (let it burn) Chorus When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to But you know gotta let it go cause the party ain't jumpin' like it used to Even though this might bruise you Let it burn (let it burn, let it burn, you gonna learn) Let it burn (gotta let it burn) Gotta let it burn Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you Hate the thought of her being with someone else But you know that it's over you know that it was through Let it burn Let it burn Gotta let it burn Bridge I'm twisted cause one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on On the other side I wanna break down and cry (oh) I'm twisted cause one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on On the other side I wanna break down and cry (yeah) Breakdown Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh oh Ooh ooh oh (can ya feel me burnin'?) Ooh ooh ooh oh ooh oh So many days, so many hours I'm still burnin' till you return Chorus When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to But you know gotta let it go cause the party ain't jumpin' like it used to Even though this might bruise you Let it burn Let it burn Gotta let it burn Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you Hate the thought of her being with someone else But you know that it's over You know that it was through Let it burn Let it burn Gotta let it burn Link *https://www.zippy-download.net/burn-usher.html Category:Usher Singles Category:2004 Singles Category:Confessions Tracks